The Light Scent after Rain
by cherryinthebowl
Summary: Your new campus life has just started. Every exciting aspects of college life aside,,,You don't even know who you really are! Until the truth is out, you should keep yourself away from trouble right? Reader insert , Human names used, PrussiaXReaderXGermany
1. Chapter 1

_'SLAP'_ the source of the small commotion was heard in the direction of the couple that walked before you. There was no need for you to look around to confirm other people's reactions because you already felt everyone's gaze on the two figures. The girl who was causing such a scene started trembling while the guy who was on the receiving end did nothing but stared right back at her.

'LIAR!' She shouted 'He'd never take me for just a friend. Why would he ever do that when he was the one who asked me out himself?'. The girl walked away, apparently didn't care to hear about his answer for her question. Now the guy who was left behind had all the attention all to himself.

Your stare joined with those people's around the campus. For some peculiar reason you were not willing to look away (or maybe you wanted to but you couldn't) and the guy must have felt its obviousness so he suddenly turned and glared your way. The anger you sensed from the deep crimson orbs could almost stop your heartbeat. You were stunned by a hint of sadness in his eyes but you'd managed to avert your eyes before he could cost you more than emotional attack. The next moment you decided to return the eye contact, he swept out to the ancient looking buildings ahead.

'Phew~, what a scene to witness this early in the morning. And I just started to think those two get back along quite well' your friend sighed helplessly. She tucked the messy part of her hair behind her ear. Her short golden locks looked so bright in the sun.

'You know them?' you looked up at her.

'Who doesn't' she shrugged 'You are just transferred so it is expected that you don't know them but they're quite famous around the campus, even back in their high school years too'.

'They ar- were going out then?' you corrected yourself, feeling bad for the guy if his row just a minute ago had turned out to be a public breakup.

'Hmm, I wouldn't say it like that. They're just childhood friends. The girl only started going out with another guy recently' Belle glanced upward in thinking.

That was when the awkward silent sneaked in. You had tons of questions in mind but couldn't seem to put those into words (nor that it was appropriate to bombard your friend for some juicy info on someone you didn't even know). It was then that you realized how quiet your other friend was. You turned to Lily whose face looked pale in comparison to the cheerful one on your other side.

'Are you alright, Lilly? You look really sick' you felt terrible not noticing her this whole time.

'I'm fine (y/n). I'm just a little worry about…'

'Let me guess..Gilbert?' Belle cut her off. She grinned happily at the glimpse of Lilly's widen eyes.

Lilly face was flushed with rose color. She nervously shook her head in denial. Belle laughed with all she had and still kept on going even when you gave her a warning glance.

'Oh, come on! You girls need to relax a bit. I was just teasing her. Besides, look how cute she is when she's flustered.' Belle wasn't wrong at all. You could never think of anyone who look more adorable than Lilly, especially when she was fidgeting like this.

'Anyways, she's still terribly quiet today. I think we should take her to the on-campus clinic and let her rest.'

'Yeah, you're right. But I have to go get my draft for the project. I'm getting late already.'

'Who's your partner?' Belle's uncharacteristic punctual attitude had triggered your suspicion.

'~Antonio~' She beamed. You felt your eyes rolled up at her respond.

'_My, the project sure sounds like an excuse here' _You muted to yourself.


	2. Chapter 2

You slid the door open only to see two wickedly good looking guys, chatting leisurely at the nurse office desk. Those two stopped what they had been doing when their glances fell on the first two visitors of the day. The lightly tanned one walked over to you, grinning widely along the way.

'You two came in just the right time. We are in need of some opinion, especially from some pretty Sinoritas like you.' He smiled at Lilly but turned to you and winked. The blonde guy at the desk gave a light chuckle. His fingers traced on his neatly kept beard.

'Be considerate a little, Antonio. These Mademoiselles come here for some medical reason.' He smiled but offered no assistance to the task at hand, letting his gaze lingered over the nearest bed that stood next to Lily. Suddenly, seeing his laid back grin made you feel annoyed.

'…I can help her to the bed myself, you know? But I'm not sure how things work around here since this is my first time. At least there should be someone on duty here, right?' you eyed the blonde and gave him an obviously fake smile. Shouldn't they be more alarmed when they saw you, half carried half dragged your poor friend into the room?

The blonde just ignored your menacing aura, or rather, that your intense glare didn't have much effect on him. He rolled his finger in his golden hair, causing the silky thread to wrap around his long finger. Pouting his lips to a side playfully, he called...

'Gilbert…a lovely patient for you' he winked at Lilly. Your friend then blush a deep crimson shade from her cheeks to her ears. Antonio laughed innocently while turning toward the blonde. 'I see now. Sorry Francis, I was kinda slow.' The blonde only shrugged in response.

One of the curtains separating the beds suddenly pulled open and you almost let out a surprised yelp. The guy behind it seemed to notice your reaction.

'Sorry if I surprised you.' He said, although you were not sure if he were talking to you or Lilly, since she also bolted up in your arms a bit earlier when she saw him. You felt her hands became more slippery as Gilbert approached.

'Not feeling well again today? Should I give your brother a call?' he was taking her by the hand. Lilly looked as if she could fall onto the floor anytime but her lips curled up into a tiny smile.

'I'm fine, just a bit dizzy. I guess laying down for a while might help' you couldn't help giggling to yourself when you think that resting here with Gilbert in the room might actually result in the opposite for your friend. Gilbert helped her to bed while Francis gave her some chamomile tea. Lilly looked up at the latter in question but he pressed his lips against his finger. 'To help calming you down' he whispered.

Antonio forced you onto an empty chair at the desk. 'Now back to the topic, but first, what's your name?' he beamed.

Your cheeks couldn't help getting warmer. This was actually the first time you'd be introducing yourself to someone else other than your dorm mates. You glanced at Gilbert who was busy jotting something down in the clinic journal. Now that you had a chance to look at him carefully (from behind him, of course), his shoulders appear to be unexpectedly broad.

'My name is (y/n). I just transferred here a month before the spring semester start.'

'Where are you from?' Francis smiled. You felt that he was sitting a bit too close into your comfort zone but you paid him no mind. Moreover, the "where are you from" question was more troubling to you at the moment.

'I- I suppose I'm from here' you thought back to the day you woke up in the hospital, not so far away from this university. A certain tall guy said he found you collapsed on the beach and that he had asked around but no one seemed to know who you were.

'You suppose?' Gilbert glanced back, narrowing his eyes. The other two were exchanging look. You had no idea if you were saying something that could tick your new acquaintances nor did you know how to give a better answer for the question. Luckily Francis was quick enough to distract the building-up tension.

'Oh well, I guess that doesn't really matter' he awkwardly brushed it off. 'My name is Francis Bonnefoy. But you're more than welcome to call me Francis.' He grabbed your hand and kissed it softly. You didn't even notice that he was edging closer to you than he was before.

'That's sly, Francis. I wanted to do that too' Antonio teased cheerfully, earning him a sharp glare from Gilbert. 'Well (y/n), I'm Antonio Fernandez but just Antonio is ok' he pecked you on the cheek and you were squealing inside.

'And that grumpy old guy over there is...' Antonio turned to the very pale blond who was putting the journal back in place.

'Gilbert' you cut him off. The other two looked surprised but you kept going 'He was quite a topic this morning'

Gilbert frowned 'gossiping huh? It seems like you have quite a mouth for a new girl'

'Don't be angry, Gil. Isn't it nice that she has an interest in you?' Francis teased

'No, thanks. I don't need any attention from an ugly girl like her' He snapped. You felt your face had gone numb from embarrassment but you were unwilling to back down. It was just meant for a light teasing after all. How irritating that he could twist your will around and take it as he saw fit. You were more than ready to get back at him if only Antonio wasn't quicker.

'That's exactly why you will never get along with Eliza, Gil' He sighed. That remark must have got Gilbert right in the middle. His face was steamed red from anger.

'You guys are too annoying today. I'm heading off first' He yanked his bag and stormed out of the room. The three of you were left speechless. You never felt more frustrated. You didn't even see that your friendly biting would go so far.

'Ah~ He finally ruined it. Now we don't feel like talking about it anymore' Francis pouted. He pulled out his cell phone from the pocket 'By the way, what's your number 'ma Cherie''?

'I'll be getting my cell phone today. Can I give it to you later?' you were getting away nicely, or rather, just barely.

'I'll be eagerly waiting then' he winked. You just smiled back and turned to Antonio

'Antonio, do you happen to know Belle? I'm not sure if you're the Antonio she always talks about' you didn't know why but you started to sense some trouble.

'Belle, you mean the short hair Belle? Yes, I know her' he leaned towards the desk, trying to slide your fingers into his under the table. You pulled back, surprised.

'I thought you had to meet her for the project?' then the silent fell. The Spaniard turned pale. He swung his bag on his shoulder and grasped the French by the collar, kicking the door frame on his way out

'But I still want to be with (y/n)' Francis protested

'I need you for an excuse' Antonio hurried down the hallway but he didn't forget to blow a kiss at you before he left.

'_Think I need to tell Vash to pick up Lilly myself'_

* * *

><p><em>In the afternoon, you came back to check on Lilly but Gilbert was sitting there on the window seat by the stained glass window. He was looking out to the light shower rain outside, a pink flower shape hair pin in his hand. You were about to call out to him when he took the pin to his lips, tears rolled down his pale cheeks.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

One Thursday evening, a chat box pinged up at the corner of a laptop, just in time for the person who just got into the room to see. He slid down the towel that was covering his hair on to his broad shoulders. The bright blue stare was cold and emotionless. But his mind was unrest as he wasn't able to control his thought for quite some time. His fingers touched his lips mindlessly before he lowered his body onto the chair in front of the screen.

It was about a month ago when I first started living on campus. The moving truck arrived an hour late and thanks to that, my move-in schedule was apparently ruined (that wasn't include the extremely expensive moving fee that they wanted to charged me if I didn't start complaining about how unfair the situation was) Anyways, since my moving hour was already gone, I had to share the elevator with other students from the lower floor. That's how I met her…

'Hello' she smiled 'I'm sorry I don't know I have so many stuffs. I'll get this done as fast as I can. Or if you don't mind, you can start moving your stuff in here too.' She didn't look at me but her tone sounded so friendly.

'Don't worry. I have to go and re-book the moving schedule anyway'. I never had any trouble admitting the truth before. But did I have to make the whole thing sounded like it was my fault?

She paused and looked back at me. A light frown appeared on her forehead. It didn't look tense at all compare to mine (or rather, scary, according to some certain Italian).

'You too? Well, I guess this kind of situation is to be expected on the moving in day. My truck came here an hour earlier than the time I scheduled them. They tried to blame it on me saying I booked the moving at that hour so I showed them the receipt.' She wiped one side of her cheek then turned to give me a dry chuckle.

'Turns out they mistook me for another guy and brought my stuffs here instead of his.'

I literally heard some drums rolling in my ears. Those guys sure had some guts blaming it on me. I forced back the urge to dial the latest number on my cell phone and give them another disciplinary session because she probably wouldn't like it if I _accidentally_ talk too loud (again, it's an advice from Feliciano).

'…I don't quite understand.' I started picking up some of the luggages. 'If that's the case, isn't your moving time start now? Why do you need to reschedule?'

'But the guy before me will be in trouble, isn't he? So I thought we could switch the schedule and I'll let that guy have mine.' She pouted.

'You 'thought'?' I couldn't help notice the word.

'Yes, too bad some nagging caterpillar at the residence office doesn't think the same. He said it was too troublesome for him to run around and unlocking the elevator so he'll let the upper floor open for the guy at the same time'

'_A nagging caterpillar? I wonder if my suspicion was right' _I felt the corner of my mouth jerked up a bit. But the problem I had at hand was more important.

'Isn't it better that way?'

'If he had let it run for the rest of the afternoon instead of an hour during lunch time, then, yes.' she rolled her eyes. Normally I wouldn't want anything to do with a talkative girl in a bad mood. But something must have gone wrong that day because I couldn't stop thinking how cute she was, even when she was being sarcastic.

'You're smiling! So it really works!' she beamed and I felt the clutch in my chest.

'What works?'

'Well, people told me I look funny when I rolled my eyes so I think I'll try lighten up your day a bit'

'How do you…?'

'You frowned when I talk about the movers earlier. The other guy must have been you, am I wrong?' She straightened up.

I've been read like a book. She saw through me within a short time we spent talking. Is she some kind of a psychi…?

'I'm not a psychic!' She cut me off. 'Let's leave that for now and get our stuffs into that lift before we ran out of time' she walked straight to one of my luggage then picked up the one labeled _'Closet drawer'_. My heart dropped to the floor and my hand was already reached for the handle.

'Really, it's alright. They're heavy so let me carry them.' _Damn it! My voice was shaking. She's going to notice it._ In the lost of hope, I looked into her eyes but her face was flushed red.

'It's my hand you're holding…'

'I'm sorry!' and we both led go the handle. The sound of the dropped luggage echoed the whole elevator followed by the buzzing sound of something inside it. The sound that loud enough for both of us to hear and that I could only hope she wouldn't reckon what kind of objects I had in there.

She slowly glanced in my direction. Her face was incredibly pale. I felt a chill running down my spine.

'I'm sorry I dropped it but…is that a…bee in there?'

'A bee! I…don't think so' a cold sweat moistened my hands '_Stupid! Why didn't I agree with her? What am I to do now?'_

'**_BANG'_**

The floor under our feet shook violently before everything stopped…everything included the buzzing sound in my luggage. The light also went out but there was no doubt our stuffs were all over the floor. There was no way the luggage could withstand such force when my legs couldn't even stand still.

'Are you alright? Did you get hurt?' Schiesse! It's pitch black in here.

'…'

'Hey, answer me!' _Did she, by any chance, get hit by those luggages?_

A pair of cold hands wrapped around my arm. It was her! What in the world happened? Why she…?

'The bee…the buzzing sound is stop. I think the bee broke out.'

'Don't worry. I don't think there's a bee in my luggage.'

'No, you don't get it. I think the bee landed behind my back.'

I sighed, just when I got out from a troublesome situation, I jumped right back into another.

'I AM telling you, there's no bee in here.'

'How can you be so sure? We can't see a thing and you're still so calm about it.' She tightened up her grip. As if she thought my arm could help repelling the bugs.

'I think the sound stops when the luggage was crushed behind me. Seriously, I felt something popped onto my back earlier too.'

My patience was running low._ 'How can that 'thing' landed on your back? I'm sure it didn't have wings when I bought it'_. _Moreover, didn't we have something more urgent to worry about? An elevator jammed, perhaps?_

'Alright, whatever it is, I'll get rid of it now so calm-down-first'

'Please don't let it get to me' she whispered then I realized how close we were sitting next to each other. Her perfume became more noticeable, her cheek that just brushed against my shoulder felt soft and warm. The way she held onto my arm was uncomfortable but I would hate it more if she let go.

Nonetheless, I reached out behind her back. 'The buzzing bee' that she just mentioned was laying peacefully on the floor. That could only means…

'H- hey, why so quiet? You're scaring me. Please say something'

'…_if the luggage breaks open, the stuffs inside can't possibly scattered so far. I think it's best to have her moved away from this corner.'_

'Hey! What happened? Talk to me'

'_So I can grab every one of them and put it back in the luggage.'_

'HEY!'

'_But how…!'_

Something was crushed beneath us. The next second, something slapped onto my lips. It was something soft, warm, and…hard?

'What was that? What did you do?' I was confused. It was a strange feeling, so strange that I couldn't put it into words.

'Did you just hit me?' I reached out to her but she wasn't there. 'Hey, where are you?'

'I'm here.' Her voice was on my left.

'Why did you hit me just now?' I tasted some blood on my lips.

'Sorry, it wasn't on purpose. I tripped on something when I tried to get up...'

'Oh, are you alright?'

'Yes, I'm fine'

It was five minutes of silence until someone came to rescue us. I wanted to talk to her during those times but something in the air didn't feel right. Was it my fault? Could I possibly do or say something to make her angry?

'Did you get to see her lips after you got out?' Feliciano's cheerful tone pierced through the speakers.

'What about her lips?' I doubted there will be a day I get to understand the Italians.

'Just tell me. Did you or did you not?' Feliciano just wouldn't give up.

'…I did'

Feliciano beamed brightly. He narrowed his eyes in a teasing way before he ran toward the door behind him and swung it close. Less than the next ten seconds, he was back in front of his laptop.

'Was there anything strange about it?' The Italian literally danced in his chair.

'I don't remember'

'Oh, please Ludwig. At least give me something to look forward to when I arrive on campus this weekend.'

The other end of the video call had his fingers massaged between his brows, slightly annoyed but didn't seem to have any intention of refusing the request. His golden locks were damped and weighed down to cover parts of his forehead.

'So, what did you see?' Feliciano looked quite entertained.

'I saw…'

* * *

><p>'_(yn) _' a few knocks on the door drew your attention away from your assignment.

'Belle?' you had some tissue over your lips. A trace of blood was easily spotted.

'What happened to your lips again? Don't tell me it still bleeds since last month' Belle seemed puzzled. You smiled.

'It's only my bad habit this time.'


	4. Chapter 4

The three of you stood by the entrance of the lecture hall, speechless. Before your eyes there were a stream of college students who, most of them, you didn't see on the first day of classes. Lilly looked troubled. She yanked down the hem of your shirt a couple times before you were able to escape from the daze.

'_ (y/n) _, I'm sorry I didn't see this coming' the look in her eyes reminded you of a poor puppy in the movie you three watched together last night.

'It's alright, really. We can just go to the afternoon section instead, right?'

Lilly fidgeted. She seemed even more disturbed now. Belle grabbed her hand and signaled you to follow. The three of you ended up sitting next to a girl whose face, you felt, was strangely familiar.

'Thanks for saving us some seats, Eliza. I owe you a big time' Belle sighed in relief.

'What's this? There's really no need. We people can't go to the other section anyway. And you always do the same for me so stop being overly polite' she giggled. The girl was eyeing you since a while ago. She then glanced to Belle and Lilly before raising her eyebrows in question.

'And this is...?'

'Oh, I'm sorry. Her name is (y/n).' Belle hand's landed on your shoulder lightly 'She got accepted last month so it might be your first time seeing her here.'

'Hmm?' Elizaveta glanced up in thought. 'Is this class one of your requisite courses?

'Yes, it might sound weird but I'll have to take this course every semester from now on until I graduate'

'No, it's not that uncommon for some people here.' She smiled. Belle and Lilly were already put their texts on the lecture desk, leaving the spot next to Elizaveta for you. 'If the course is on your required list then you can't take the one in the afternoon' she added. 'Please, sit.'

'So what country are you?' Elizaveta cupped her face in her palms. She didn't seem to realize how strange the question sounded to you. You looked back at your friends for some help but they were already talking with another group of students in the front roll.

'I…am from here' you assumed your understanding about her question.

'Here? In Wales?' Elizaveta was sniffing something out of you. And you felt your lungs were suddenly in desperate need of fresh air, if she didn't forcefully start a new topic first.

'Well, sorry if I were being rude. I'm Elizaveta but just Eliza is fine too' she switched off her cell phone. You catch a glimpse of a light smile on her face when the shutdown screen popped up, although it faded away almost immediately when she turned back to you.

'I'm technically on second year actually. So if you have question about life on campus, don't hold back and come to me. OK?' she smiled sweetly. That confused you a whole lot more. She did seem friendly but you couldn't help sensing the intimidating aura that came out of her. You were so close to give out your signature smile when she mumbled something under her nose. 'Although you might not need my help anymore by the end of this week.'

'…I'm sorry. But what do you mean by that?'

'No one told you?' Elizaveta's expression lid up before she continued 'Well, I guess it doesn't hurt to tell you now. Our university has a tradition for first year students who live on campus. You'll pair up with 'your buddy' who will help you getting used to a new lifestyle in college. What makes this interesting enough for most of the students to take part in the event is the true identity of the other participating person must be kept secret.' Elizaveta was pleased with herself when she saw your eyes flickered with excitement.

'But then, how can my buddy take care of me when we don't even know each other?'

'Let's leave that for your buddy to figure out. But for you to start it now in the second semester, it might be a bit too late.' she looked away, hiding her somewhat acid grin from you.

'Why is that?'

'Most of us start off since first semester. For those who move into the dorm on second semester didn't get much attention since there were only a few of them. And most people are already paired up.'

She glanced back at you who now sighed in a light frustration.

'_Then don't bring it up if you knew it wasn't meant for me'_ you tried putting aside the negative feeling that was building up by finding someone else you could focus your attention to around the class.

'But don't give your hope up just yet. There _maybe_ someone out there who'll be happy to pair with you'

''**_Maybe?' _**_what did that suppose to mean?'_you thought

'Just hope you don't get Ivan or Gilbert for a buddy' Elizaveta kept teasing. What she didn't know was that the name 'Gilbert' pierced through your ears like a throwing knife through the paper.

'What's wrong with having them for a buddy?' your tone turned agitating but Elizaveta seemed oblivious to it.

'Well, everyone knows Ivan is more suits to be a stalker, and that self centered Gilbert thinks he's way too good to care for anyone.'

You remembered her now. She was the girl who slapped Gilbert on your first day here. The scene of Gilbert tearing over a pink flower hair pin on the very same day burnt down onto your memory. You felt your lips trembling with mixed feelings of anger towards Elizaveta and sympathy for your hardly know acquaintance, Gilbert. Your hands slammed the desk sending you stood on the spot.

'Take that back! I don't know what kind of quarrel you have with him but he doesn't deserve what you said about him.'

'What's the matter with you? You're embarrassing us!' Elizaveta hissed before glancing around the class. Some students began to realize something had gone sour between you two.

'TAKE IT BACK or I will make you sorry you said it' you raised your tone.

Elizaveta's expression darkened. She sent daggered stare right back at you. The whole class was dead silent.

'Was that a threat?' her voice was soft yet you felt the chill on the back of your neck. It was too late to back away now and you know it well.

'Was that a challenge?' those words slipped through your gritted teeth. You never had a face to face confrontation before, and to have people you didn't even know to witness this, was mortifying. A mixed amount of fear, embarrassment, and anger was fuming up inside your stomach. But you thanked yourself for letting the anger ruled over all others, for it gave you the courage to stand up against Elizaveta.

The door behind the podium swung open. A middle age man with medium long golden hair walked in, followed by a student who looked like a split image of him accept for his short and slicked back hair style. He wheeled the over head projector next to the stand where he was told to stop.

'Thank you, Ludwig' the man said. The student nodded in response before he turned and stared in your way. His icy blue orbs made you flinched and you realized that you and Elizaveta were the only two standing. You watched him made his way through the crowded student to the back of the room when the professor interrupted your attention.

'I will not tolerate violence in my class' he declared while placing a huge stack of handouts in front of a student, signaling the unlucky victim to fly them out for him.

You felt the blood rushed over to your face. Your ears were boiling.

'I'm sorry' you mumbled

'Sit down, both of you' He commanded. You sat down obediently but Elizaveta grabbed her textbooks and hooked her bag on one side of her shoulder. She glared at you from the corner of her eyes before splinted her face away.

'I suddenly felt like throwing up. I'm going to rest in the clinic.' Her voice echoed across the lecture room to the world history professor who stood not very far away from her seat. The middle age man sighed impatiently.

'_What a nerve! She definitely did that on purpose' _you wished your frustration would be gone, with her leaving the class. But you know your own temper more than anyone else, and hoping to regain your normal self by the end of the class was the best you can wish for.

The lecture began. The lights were dimming as you tried your hardest to concentrate on the appearing images on the projector screen, not knowing that a pair of crimson orbs was observing the incident from the beginning.

* * *

><p>'Are those the names that will be use for this semester's drawing?' a member of student committee was stopped on her way to second year students' dorm. Her face was quickly turned pale when she saw the person approaching.<p>

'Ye- yes, I don't know you'll be joining us this semester' the poor girl stuttered.

'I'll have a study group in fifteen minutes so I wonder if you can let me draw one right now.' His lips curved upward but there was no smile in his eyes.

'Eh? B-but' the girl struggled. Her long wavy hair was lingering on his fingers.

'Oh? You mind then?' he snapped shut his palm, causing her hair to be pulled slightly.

The girl winced in pain. 'No, of course not' She popped open the lid on the box as fast as she could manage. He chuckled lightly, pleased with himself when he drew a bunch of small pieces of paper. Each of them was flipped open until only ten were left at the bottom. Suddenly, his purple eyes widened.

'Ah! Found you' the paper with your name on it was put inside his scarf. He patted it softly and was about to leave when a thin shadow appeared behind him.

'_Big Brother'_

'! Natalia!'

* * *

><p>'Told you he was joining' Gilbert's cunning grin was straightened out lazily. A fierce looking girl with long dark hair released a piece of paper that was crumpled in her hand onto Gilbert's. Her face still tensed.<p>

'How did you know that he'd be?'

'Just my intuition' Gilbert smirked. 'Did he get your name?'

Natalia nodded. 'I gave him quite a few, in case he lost one he'll have some spare left'

Gilbert needed all of his will power to force himself not to blurt out and laugh. Lucky for him, Natalia seemed to be in a good mood and didn't want to waste any more time talking. She walked away with a knife already kept in her boot but then she paused.

'What good will it do for you?' her eyes were set at Gilbert. They were full of suspicion.

'Just expressing my gratitude, I guess' he shrugged. The Belarusian girl narrowed her eyes but turned and swiftly walked away. Gilbert looked down at the piece of paper that was swaying on his palm, a warm smile had finally appearing on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Eliza stomped her feet down the corridor. She was hoping to see Roderich at the clinic as it was supposed to be his shift in the afternoon but some girl had brushed her off, saying that her sweetheart left for some music practice session. Eliza couldn't help pouting as she was back in the hallway.

'Roderich you slacker' muttered to herself, Eliza turned towards music department. Suddenly, a sharp cry stung her ears. She quickly looked down to the grassy slope at the front of the building where the sound came ringing. She rushed to the nearby window and saw three children fighting over some sweets.

'She's a girl so she should have the last one' the older boy raises his voice.

'But I'm the youngest and she still owes me candies' the little one fought back. He crouched his hands over his forehead. His face cringed in pain.

The girl in the back seemed annoyed. She grabbed a wooden stick and beat them both in the buttocks. The boys yelped.

'Give me the last one and stop crying already. You're a boy for god sake!' the girl signaled her hand in front of the younger victim who reluctantly gave in to her command.

'Hey! I was helping you to get the last one. Why did I get beaten?' the other boy protested. His index finger pointed at her accusingly.

'Because you keep saying I'm a girl and make a big deal out of it. I'm a girl but I am stronger than you both team up together. So watch your language.' The girl pushed her shoulders back. She held her nose high, her hands rest on her hips.

'So that means you don't need the candy then' the boy swung the bright colors sweet which he pick-pocketed from the girl just a few moments ago. He chuckles while she frowned in anger.

'Give that back, you traitor' and the girl started to run after her stolen candy which she was forcefully took it from the youngest boy who was now crying on the floor.

'That certainly reminds me of us when we were young' Roderich's sudden interruption managed to surprise Elizaveta. She turned to her back and met with his relaxed face. His eyes directed down to the front slop but his gaze seemed linger in his far past memory.

'Roderich' Elizaveta's eyes widened 'I was about to go and find you' She steps back for more comfort.

'Well, now you don't need to' He looks down to her with a gentle smile as usual. 'I wonder if that boy will grow up into today's Gilbert'

'You mean that nerve-wrecking little prat' Eliza perked her lips, eyeing the boy who was currently chewing a candy.

'My, shouldn't you give him some credit? He was fighting for the girls' sake'

'Yes, but not Gilbert back then. That guy always ruins the mood for everyone'

'Hm, I doubt if he was always really like what you said' Roderich looked at the boy with his casual leisurely smile.

'Roderich' Eliza stared up at him, her lips curled into a gentle smile. 'Yes?' he answered.

'When did you fall for me?' the question hit Roderich unprepared, causeing him to pause in thought 'When you were in grade 10th' he tilted his head to the side a little, unascertained whether to make his answer a statement or a question.

'Why not since we were children?' Eliza added curiously. Her hand glided onto Roderich's fingers before he led hers entwined with his.

'Because you were pretty wild back and always picked on me' Eliza gasped. She blushed a dark maroon shade before rolling her hands into relaxed fists and dealt some of her cat-like blows onto Roderichs' shoulders. He laughed while taken a few steps back, pretending as if the blows were fatal. Seconds later when his smile started to falter he started off ahead of her. _'You and Gilbert'_ Roderich muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p>Eliza started to follow Roderich down the corridor. Her footsteps paused a few seconds when her sight strayed to the boy who was running away from his female friend. The scene mimicked a certain past which still appeared very clear in her mind. Her thought wandered into an old conversation she had with an old friend.<p>

'Lizzy, let's go catch some rabbits' little Gilbert shoot out from a small flower bed in Eliza's garden.

'I can't, Gil. Mum told me I should start acting like a real girl already' Eliza looked like she was going to cry.

'Why should you? You are doing fine right now.' Gilbert protested

'B'cos boys won't like me if I have mud all over my dress everyday' her tears started rolling down her puffy cheeks.

Gilbert was taken aback. He fidgeted with himself for some long seconds. He even seemed annoyed when his friend was crying.

'If that is the case I think you should stop worrying' He scratched the back of his head nervously.

'Why?' Eliza wiped her tears with her hem although a few new drops gathered along the bottom of her eyes.

'B'cos I will still like you even if you have cow poops on your face' little Gilbert smiled back to her, together with his bright red cheeks.

Gilbert really did have a cow poop on his face that afternoon.


	6. Chapter 6

Special thanks to who helps me editing the firsts chapters of the story even though I haven't make any change to the already published yet. Also thanks for everyone who stop by to read my story. It's a huge support, mentally. Thanks for comments and trackings of my story update. I'm very sorry for my super late update.

* * *

><p>It had been a peaceful month and some uneventful days since your hectic moving event. Finally, everything seemed to start falling into places until your next-door's daily routine had started getting more than a positive attention from you lately. You often heard him singing, yelling, reading books out loud!, and you could swear that a guy came over a few days ago only to yell at him. His voice was comfortably low so it didn't really annoy you. But that was not the case for this morning, your curiosity woke you up instead of the alarm clock which you had zoomed under your bed out of frustration.<p>

"Let's get out of here, brother. She'll hear you. It's still too early and we shouldn't wake her up." a quite feminine voice wimped out a low whispered.

"Shut it! You lousy pasta." the older one was pulling out some tiny box which had been pinned to your message board in front of your room. "It's your fault for helping out that potato bastard. Now, I'm making sure he's not going to get any girl with his old-fashio..."

"Excuse me" you frowned at them. Your eyes were hurting as a result of adjusting to the lights in the hallway. "What are you two doing, chitchatting in front of my room at this hour?" you felt you were being too harsh with your words but you just couldn't win a fight with your temper, especially when you only had been sleeping for four hours.

"You Little..." Romano was still had his back to you when he was about to rant out his mind. He suddenly turned silence when he rolled back and saw your cleavage in a thigh length nightgown. The white linen which clung to your waist line complimented your buttermilk skin perfectly. You were taken back a little when your eyes met with Feliciano's and then it finally hit you. Blood rushed to your cheeks and your arms quickly rose to cover the upper part of your body. But things had turned to worst when you unintentionally tried to squeeze your shoulders inward which made your breasts looked even fuller than they already were.

"What are you staring at?" you hissed, waking the two Italians from their private dreams.

"Oh, I'm sorry for my brother's behavior. We'll be leaving now" Feliciano dragged out his older sibling who was squeezing the mysterious box into a ball.

"And I believe that belongs to me" you narrowed your eyes dangerously, making an intent study of the ball in Romano's grip. The older Italian quickly fixed the box to the almost-like-new condition before handed it to you.

"It's not from me" he grimaced "My taste in gift wrap is much better than that" he retorted in a defeated tone. You tensed up your frown in response and Feliciano took that as a cue to leave the scene.

Seeing the two Italians wrestling their way back to their room had lightened you up a bit. But the jiggling sound inside the box made you forgot about the eventful meeting almost instantly. You poke a finger into the box but still couldn't open it so you've decided a scissors would do a better job. While locking the door behind you, a faint light sneaked through the blinder at the end of your bed. The light had revealed a masculine figure in the room on the opposite wing of the dorm. His intense blond flickered warmly under his desk lamp.

'It's still pitch black outside and he's already awake' your gaze ran along his iron like arms up to his black sleepless tee. You wondered if he was as the same age as you since he gave off more maturity than any people you had known so far (except the professors). It didn't help when his build was so alluring, a completely different level than half of the young guys in the college whose muscles ranged from rather fragile to feeble. When it was the time you could clearly spot his face, your cheeks were suddenly filled with heat. He was the guy you met once in the elevator on your move-in day.

As he looked up sharply from his book and matched your stare, you jolted back a few steps. Your cheeks shaded even darker and you felt the heat in both your ears. When you finally calmed down and came to realize that it was not possible for him to see through your roller blind, you let out a sigh of relief before started to cut your mysterious box from a secret admirer (or maybe a stalker?).

"Something shiny" you muttered. After some minutes of cutting and breaking attempt, you decided there was no better way than to shake out whatever inside until a tiny pin dropped on your bed sheet. It was a navy blue cloth pin with circled golden stars flicker on the top. Instinctively, you looked back again inside the box and saw a small note left.

"Wear this pin tomorrow. It will get you off trouble with Arthur."

You wrinkled your nose. _Who's Arthur anyway?_ You had only met one so far and he was your TA who was never got himself on a bad term with anyone so you were sure it was not your TA. You decided to put it aside and went back to your sleep but once your head fell onto your pillow, a scene of that very pin popped up again in your mind.

"Belle has it!" your eyes wide opened now "Francis and Antonio have it too!" At this point, you remembered seeing the pin quite a few times before but back then you thought it was just for show. You were lost in thought and when you thought you came to resolving the mystery, your mind presented more questions.

"Maybe I shouldn't wear it since there's surely some meaning behind it" you glanced back to the pin before forcing yourself back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Ludwig looked up from his text again. He couldn't quite understand why he had been restless since he heard from Francis that his brother was joining the event this year.<p>

"Do I really have brother complex as Antonio said?" he slammed shut the cover of his text "Or was it his lack of common sense that worries me" Ludwig massaged his temple slowly. He then decided it was most likely for the latter assumption.

Ludwig's cell phone rang him out from his thought. He was hesitated to pick it up when he took a glance at his alarm clock but answered it anyway, after his curiosity had won over.

"Ludwig, listen up! I think I just talked to your girl!" Feliciano's buoyance leaked through the phone speaker.

"What girl" Ludwig was clearly annoyed but he tried not to show (too much).

"The girl you met in the elevator" the Italian squealed

"And you think I want to know because?"

"She's really pretty!" Feliciano was not listening "Her skin is so smooth and her boobs are…"

Ludwig crashed down his phone before the other had finished the sentence. He had never felt more frustrated since the time Gilbert had slipped a scoop of strawberry ice cream on his laptop. Any mention of the new girl that had reached his ears became mental distractions. This time it was the worst since Feliciano's interaction with her could even imply an intimate moment. But he was not supposed to be mad at his friend as there was no decent reason for one. He just couldn't figure why he had slumped into this state of mind. Unabled to continue his studying and unwilling to return to his sleep, Ludwig grabbed his running shoes and prepared himself for an early (5 am) jog.

"What an annoying girl" he said, turning away sharply from the direction of his window which showed the room on the opposite wing of his dormitory building.


	7. Chapter 7

You were finally believed that it was the college rule to play light classical music on the background in college's main cafeteria. After all, it'd already been around a month that you had been listening to Chopin Grande Polonaise while you were lining up for your breakfast.

"Why can't they put some rock on?" the guy behind you had been spouting about something for a while ago but this time you heard him loud and clear. Your eyes were automatically rolled in his direction and accidentally met with his. "Who do you think you're staring at?" he threatened when he noticed your attention.

Without letting him finish his sentence, your gaze was back to the girl in front of you, cursing him in your mind as you tried to avoid troubles first thing in the morning. But you realized it was too late as you felt the chill running down your spine. Something in the back of your mind was telling you to drop everything and run.

"Hey, you!" the same guy put his hand on your shoulder. It was unimaginable how he made you felt like you were about to be arrested. Half of the students in line had sensed something went wrong, the other half just blankly stare at the both of you. "I'm talking to you, turn around" he commanded.

You were back staring at him, a little nervous this time. You didn't have the slightest idea on how you managed to attract a quarrel first thing in the morning. But you sure didn't appreciate the rough tone which he used to address you. He examined your face carefully. "I don't think I've seen you before. What's your name?"

You sighed, feeling somewhat relieved as the starting sentence turned out to be a question. '_He was just asking for my name_' you muted "It's (y/n)" you tried to force a smile but the corner of your mouth had betrayed you for it jerked up violently instead. He ran his eyes down to your chest. "I see you don't wear your pin. Where are you from?"

This specific question, again, proved to be the hardest to answer since the start of your secondary education. You threaded on the seconds which had seemed like hours, trying to word for the most appealing answer. The guy narrowed his eyes when he didn't hear your immediate response "Well? Your answer?"

Suddenly an overly cheerful tone rang behind him. "Arthie! Getting moody again this morning?" the guy in question promptly reacted to the voice "seems like you little hoodlum can't appreciate the music, I take?" It was Antonio who you had met a few days ago but his disturbing attitude was the side you had never encountered. His tone was strangely provoking that it cost people around you to fall back in panic unison.

"Should big brother give you a one-on-one tutoring lesson, little Iggy?" Francis was being excessively seductive than he normally was. It was only his dagger glare that suggested otherwise.

"What is the matter with you two? I am merely running my duty" he said, not even showing any sign of wavering "Now if you don't mind, I have some checking up to do with this woman" Arthur sneered at them victoriously "Except if you two wish to get in trouble with me, then I will have you lot welcomed in my student council office"

"Or count me in" Gilbert, who happened to be somewhere else when the row started, cut in "but you won't be going to your own office when we finish talking things out" he added. You could tell that the German was not his usual self. He certainly didn't have a determine look in his eyes when he snapped at you in his clinic a few days earlier. Apparently, you were not the only one who sensed the danger that was emitting from him. Everyone in the cafeteria fell silence, even the music sounded eerie. Before everything broke down into a chaos, a certain guy pulled on Gilbert's shoulder.

"Someone needs you in the main office, Arthur" The guy who came in the latest chimed in. Comparing to Gilbert, his height was about an inch higher but their builds were about the same...and they were even looked alike! "I'm sure you'll have everything explained to you there." He gave Arthur a stony glare.

"As for you, new girl" he turned to you this time, his expression blanked "Wear your student pin before I report you to the student office myself!"

Arthur flicked his tongue and left the scene without another word. You wanted to thank the trio and your savior but what happened was just too overwhelming for you to get your wobbled knees together at the time. Before could you decide what to do, Belle and Lilly had sneaked in among the line and gave a tug on your arm.

"Let's go" Belle pulled you out while Lilly grabbed your other arm.  
>"But I should thank them first" you looked back in Gilbert's direction but he was busy talking to his golden blonde twin.<br>"I'll get all of us together some other time. For now, let's run" Belle concluded.

* * *

><p>In the afternoon, you were back in your room after three hours class. It was a long day with all the ruckus that made your body craved for a hot shower. After getting ready for a trip to shower room, you mindlessly grabbed your washing basket and locked your door behind.<p>

Your floor was a co-ed. Thus all facilities other than your dorm room were shared by both sexes, be it washrooms, shower rooms, a kitchen and a common area. But you never had an awkward experience where meeting an almost naked Seborga counted as a faithful encounter (as it was told by your female neighbor who lived a few doors down the hall). You wished to have a quiet, relaxing time for yourself in the shower but unfortunately, the area was already occupied. His singing was a solid evidence to prove your disappointment . You had made up your mind for situation like this so having a guy showering next to you became somewhat acceptable. It just didn't feel as private knowing you had a naked guy sharing your quality hygienic time.

As soon as you opened the door, the shower had stopped. Your heart skipped a beat as you wonder who might be coming out. Maybe it was for the better if you quickly made your way inside the shower.

"_**CLUNK"**_

A Shampoo bottle rolled pass the underside of the shower room. You kept telling yourself not to pick it up but your hand had a mind of its own. When you realized your grave mistake, the shower door had swung opened.

_"Kneel before me!__ Praise me!__ Give me praise!"  
><em>

The mysterious guy who was in the shower a minute ago was now revealed himself in front of you. You covered your eyes tightly while bracing yourself for a mild humiliation but nothing happened. Your fingers were slightly parted, allowing you to peek through. The guy was hovering himself over you but he didn't seem to notice your present. In fact his towel was covering his hair entirely along with the top half of his face. Just when you held your breath and started crawling out of his way, the guy lowered himself onto you.

"Sh*t, I dropped the shampoo" He bowed down and blindly sensed his way to the bottle with one hand. You were nearly got away but clumsily grazed the back of his hand with your own towel when he was collecting his shampoo. "F*ck mich, not my towel" Gilbert cursed. His wrist quickly twisted at your cloths and pulled it off from you. You tried to force your squeal down but it was no used. The only part of your body that still seemed to be in your control were your hands which effectively yanked on your towel for dear life.

Gilbert snapped open his eyes after sensing a pull against him. His own head towel was now laid puddle on the floor. His red orbs were witnessing some dangerous curves, inches away from his feet. The towel that he held on was the only thing covering half of her naked body. It was this moment that you realized you only had a bath towel on when you left your room. You took a deep breath, ready to scream but his hands were faster. Within seconds, the lower half of your face was under his palms.

"Don't!" Gilbert's breath was rushed "I swear I didn't mean to look" after your involuntarily pausing, he seemed to be struggling for explanations. His face was steaming red and you could hear his heartbeat drumming out of his body. You didn't have much space to move either as you were panicked about revealing any more of your bare skin out of the towel. It was his lower part which kept squeezing in on you and that raised your need to tackle him away. But the harder you try, the more forces he put on you to make your squirming stop. "Please, listen to me first" he begged.

To your own amazement, your body stopped trembling. Your brain had started to absorb his facial details and then it was your turn to gawk.

"I…" Gilbert squeezed his eyes shut. "It's not on purpose. I- It was an accident, I swear. I would have waited until you got in a shower if I had known you were coming in" he said. His tone was defeated.

But his words didn't reach your ears as your blurred eyes wandered around his neck and collar bone. His full-toned body and his sweaty abs looked absolutely dangerous (to your heart). You felt his warmth melted your skin like a hot knife on a butter.

"Hey, are you listening?" Gilbert moved his face closer to you. You bolted up in his palms as his breath touched your cheek. With both hands, you finally shoved him away. Gilbert slipped on his heels and knocked the tiles while you snatched back your towel from him.

When he was up and sitting, you were already disappeared.

"Ouch, I should have see this coming. Although her strength was unexpected. Guess I can't judge the book form its cover. Gilbert rubbed the back of his head while trying to recall what he had just experienced…in details.

* * *

><p>"You're saying I should let her name stays in the European section?" Arthur raised his brows, wrinkles appeared on his forehead.<p>

"Correct" the guy behind the chair answered calmly.

"But we don't even know her identity" He deepened his frown. His green eyes were fuming that they were almost red. "I can't acce-"

"That would be all for today, Arthur" he cut him off.

Arthur clutched his fists so hard his fingers turned white. He stood still on the spot, possibly waiting for more explanation from the man behind the chair but the only response he got was silence. Arthur sighed heavily. His mind were full of questions and frustration.

"I'll be leaving then" he retorted. The one behind the chair didn't even seem to care to see him off. Arthur now stood in a long carpeted hallway, thinking of whether he should follow a given instruction.

"As if I'll let her off easily" Arthur mumbled in his most begrudging tone.


	8. Chapter 8

Ludwig was working on his essay as Feliciano was tutoring Kiku on accounting. This situation might seem odd at the first glance since Feliciano was hardly good at anything except for cooking, entertaining, and sleeping. But only his close friends know that he ranked top 5 of the class on any business related subjects. The three were in Kiku's dorm room that afternoon because all class on campus had been canceled.

"Oh! Now I think about it, do you know why the classes are canceled?" Feliciano looked up to Kiku who had directed his attention away from his assignment as he registered the question.

"Hmm I'm not sure but I think someone told me there were bears lurking out in the parking lot during today's lunch" Kiku dragged on the last word and raised his tone in question before glancing up to Ludwig's back for confirmation.

"That is a fact" Ludwig replied without turning away from his laptop "Vash*(Switzerland) came up to me with his air gun around noon with a bunch of guards. They were about to go into the woods behind that parking lot when I were walking to the library"

"Air gun?" the other two sang harmoniously, although a hint of nervousness could be heard only in the Japanese' tone.

"You two just be careful when I'm not around, understood?" the two of them nodded. Ludwig might have sounded forceful but his friends knew that he cared a lot for them. It was that he was the type of guy who could not express his feeling with words. Even when he tried, it would only result in a fail attempt which either made people more confused or scared them away completely.

"But you surprised me, Ludwig. I thought you would always finish your works early" the Japanese said, mildly teasing.

"And I still keep it that way" Ludwig answered. His back turned at them. Kiku frowned when he saw his friend still jotting down profusely on a piece of paper "I don't understand" he added.

"It's Gilbert's that I'm working on" Ludwig's tone had gotten deeper with a hint of frustration which Kiku wasn't sure if it was caused by him asking questions while his friend was busy or it was because of Gilbert's work that had kept him working against his will.

Kiku finally fell silenced. He didn't want to disturb Ludwig even more than he did. If it was not for Feliciano who still seemed very much eager to teach him accounting, he would probably excuse himself from the room. Feliciano on the other hand, had never got the grasp of what was going on around him and this time was no exception.

"But Gilbert was really good at writing, was he not?" Ludwig put his fingers between his brows before finished writing down the last word.

"He said he had something planned for this assignment. I suspect it had something to do with the new _infamous _TA"

The members of the news paper club were wrecking their brains as they gathered thoughts about what kind of a prank Gilbert and his gang would pull on their victim this time. Feliciano who wasn't very good at reproducing mischievous ideas in his head, chimed in.

"But where is he now? Don't tell me he hasn't come back from his shower. It has been half an hour already"

The whole room fell silent for a moment then the younger German gradually drained some color from his face. Either that the idea of his brother collapsed in the shower or the notorious prankster had finally executed his mischief to some poor female floor mate did not calm the lunch in his stomach. Before any member of his circle could come up with some countermeasure plan, he sprung from his seat and bolted for the door.

"Eek!" Ludwig head turned at a rather feminine squeal behind his door. He quickly scanned the area in hope that he didn't injure any fellow student. His eyes abruptly fell on white linen which wrapped around a pair of very full bosom. The soft and smooth skin that wasn't covered by the towel looked slightly damped with some trace of moisture.

"You're…" Ludwig's voice was trembling, much to his annoyance. His throat screamed for some substance as it had gone dry the moment his eyes met with another pair in the hall.

The girl bit her lips as she quickly turned away from him. Although her face was hidden but her ears were bright red as she tried not to let out a scream.

"Don't look" she hunched her shoulders together

Ludwig hastily tore his gaze away from her only to see his two best friends gauging their eyes out in his previous direction.

"You two!" he bellowed grumpily

"Ah, we'll go check on Gilbert-san now" Kiku reluctantly pulled Feliciano with him. He failed to notice that Feliciano seemed more concerned about his neighbor than to have a pervert thought at the time. Ludwig waited until they disappeared around the corner before taking off his white t-shirt and let it landed onto the girl's shoulders.

"Put this on and get back into your room" he addressed her softly. The girl nodded but no word escaped her lips. Ludwig started out to follow his friends in their previous direction when the girl suddenly grabbed his hand.

"I can't find my key. I think it's in the bathroom but… I don't want to go back in there again" she sounded strangely embarrassed.

"I'll go get it for you. Wait here" and he turned toward the bathroom without confirming for her response. His eyes widened mildly as he realized a little fact that kept nagging the back of his mind.

_'The bathroom…but Gilbert was in there, wasn't he?'_

The door creaked open to reveal Gilbert's form on the floor with only a bath towel around his waist. A trace of blood was visible under his nostrils.

"Gyahhh~" Feliciano screamed in horror, almost joined the older German on the floor as his heels slipped on the wet tiles.

"Gilbert-san, what happened? Were you hurt?" Kiku rushed to his aid. The silver blond just waved his hand weakly, grinning in the process.

"Yea, although mentally injured" Gilbert winked back at the two but his eyes caught the sight of his brother who was glaring at him. Gilbert could very well feel a familiar menacing aura which always floated around the two brothers whenever they were about to have a brawl.

"I figure you might want to add some physical injuries as well, peaking at a girl like you did just now" Ludwig cracked his knuckles. His tone was dangerously low as he stared into his brother's crimson pair, not blinking.

"Now, common West" Gilbert chuckled. He didn't seem so eager for a fight with his younger counterpart at the moment. "Can't you listen to my side of the story? It was an accident. Although I can't truthfully tell you that I'm not a pervert, but honestly, this time I didn't mean for things to happen the way it just did. You know I'm not so pathetic that I have to lie my way out of this. At least give me some credit, will ya?" Gilbert finished with a shrug.

Ludwig still narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Gilbert noticed his younger brother tensed jaws. He fought the urge to roll his eyes at the golden blond but couldn't help sighing

"I don't really get it. What is wrong with you lately? Where is the guy who rarely shows emotion and calmly assesses situations rationally? Who is this Ludwig who gets worked up without considering all possibilities, and for some stranger' sake?" Gilbert sulked.

Ludwig's mouth was perfectly sealed. It wasn't the first time Gilbert successfully snapped back at him and surely wouldn't be the last. But in situation like this where Gilbert actually frustrated enough to start preaching his dear younger brother was as rare as raining frogs in the desert. Feliciano and Kiku alternately looked between themselves and Ludwig who was now had his head hung low, studying the tiles. They wanted to evacuate from the heavy atmosphere that radiated from the German brothers but apparently the pressure was proved too heavy from them to even flinch an inch. Gilbert was the only one moving. He snapped the key on the floor and held it out to Ludwig.

"Were you looking for this?"

"I'll give it to her Gilbert" Feliciano saw a chance for himself and the Japanese to run and he stole it from Ludwig without a second thought. He pulled on Kiku who still seemed like he was in a trance and took the key before rushing through the door.

"Was everything going well for you at school?" Gilbert spoke up after the other two left. He felt a pang in his chest as he saw his brother's depressing frown so it was natural for him to try and lighten the air for his brother; since the younger blonde seemed affected by his words.

"I'm doing fine as usual" Ludwig answered quietly

"Then…something else must be bothering you?"

"…I'm sorry, bruder. I don't know what had got into me lately" Ludwig sighed. still not looking his brother in the eyes.

There was another awkward silent in the shower room. Finally, it was Gilbert who let out a sigh. He ran his hand up his damped locks before turning to his carefree self again.

"Let's go have some fun tonight. Antonio and Francis will be going to our usual pub downtown. You bring those two with you, alright?" he patted Ludwig's shoulder.

"I think I'll pass this time, bruder" Ludwig still battled with his own inner struggle. Gilbert was about to try persuading him again but Ludwig brushed Gilbert approaching hand away.

"I'm really sorry, bruder. But until I figure out what's wrong with me, those night-outs will have to wait"

'_Who is this Ludwig who gets worked up without considering all possibilities, and for some stranger' sake?'_

Ludwig massaged his forehead every time Gilbert's remark reappeared on his mind. Actually, it never went away since he registered those words hours earlier. For Ludwig, the situation was inconveniently got out of his hand since he couldn't figure out why he kept feeling frustrated for no good reason. One thing he noticed, his irrational state seemed to be worsen especially whenever a certain new student was involved.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note**: I don't even know how to start apologizing to you all for my long absence. Yes I am still alive and yes it was a writer's block, a major one at that. I've already planned this story to the end when I started posting the first few chapters. It is the details that keeps popping up and threaten to mess up the whole story so I need to pay more attention to the whole picture. I have re-editing the first eight chapters to have more insight and details about what was really going on (grammar and style as well). At some point, I even thought about changing the perspective from reader-insert style to OC style. But someone had added my story to reader insert community and I'm just glad to be categorized so I'm discarding the idea of OC. Like always, Thank you for faving, following, REVIEWING, and bashing me. Every interactions count as a push to help me keep going with this story. Suggestions (any kind) are always welcome. I want to know what you think, how you want to see the story goes, what make you tick or fluff. Because these are some of the source which help me gather ideas too. I already had the next five chapters planned, so update will be consistent.

**Disclaimer: Axis Power Hetalia IS NOT mine! **

**BUDDY GAME: EXPLAINED!**

For those of you who already know how the game progress, well, just skip this part and enjoy the fic.

The buddy game is usually introduced to new students, classmates, floormates, ppl in the same circle. It was designed to help those new comers to adapt to their new environment and change of life style. There are 'takers' who are **randomly** assigned their partners(called 'buddies'). The takers are the ones taking care of their respective buddies (giving them treats or snacks, helping them in every imaginable ways with their homework or assignment, basically anything that would be count as helpful) **WITHOUT REVEALING THE IDENTITIES OF THE TAKERS.** So in other words, the new comers 'buddies' each get a secret admirer assigned especially for them. At the end of the game, the takers are revealed and the buddies get a chance to thank them in return (be creative here). The game in this story will be based on these rules. Tho I might adjust here and there to suite my liking.

* * *

><p>It was only yesterday when Francis and Antonio bursted into Gilbert's room and bumped him into his bed, asking him to join them on a ski trip.<p>

"Come on, Gil. We know you haven't been to any trip since Christmas break last year. Why not join us on the slop?" Antonio's eyes brimmed with hope. Gilbert tried to throw the duo away from him but he was on his stomach with two fully grown males sitting on his back, causing him to lose every advantage in, probably, every angle.

"Have you ever thought I might have some other plan going on?" Gilbert's eyes widen as one of his mates teasingly pinch his nipples. "Hey! Stop!" he blushed slightly but not without showing strong frustration in his tone.

"Give us your word and you'll have your ticket. We won't take it any other way" Francis' purring gave Gilbert goose bumps. The silver blond eyed the French sharply before he gave in. "FINE!"

And they all ended up in front of the bus station the morning after. Despite it snowed heavily, the buses were still running as usual. Gilbert glanced at the other two beside him as they led another bus passed by. "Why are we not getting on?" he asked through his chattering teeth.

Antonio only beamed while Francis pried his eyes further behind Gilbert's shoulder. "I think they're here" The Spaniard raised his hand and started waving until his head began to nod along. Gilbert turned to look behind his shoulder.

A comfortable looking van appeared just behind him. Its red door swung open to the pedestrian walkway where the trio stood. Gilbert frowned slightly when he saw a familiar face poked out from behind the door.

"Bruder?" the figure from the red van directed his stare to Gilbert. The latter gaped back in response "I thought you said you were helping our old man with his term papers"

Ludwig shrugged "Changing plan. Dad is going somewhere in Eastern Europe. He said it's a school business." Gilbert's jaw still hung open. "And the car?" the older blonde frowned.

"I borrowed it from grandfather!" Another jolly face popped up by the window on the driver side. Gilbert could feel his other two friends jumped in unison when they realized who was driving the car up until the moment it stopped a few minutes ago. "Feliciano!" they cried.

"Why did you let him drive? It's dangerous with roads like these" Gilbert kicked the snow on the ground to emphasize his point. Some dirty looking bits flew towards Ludwig's trousers, resulting in the latter grunting at Gilbert.

"Because he won't let me, that is" Ludwig pouted. The younger blond hated it when his brother acted as if he had scolded him. "Let me talk to him then. It is going be challenging driving up the hill with snow all over the place" Ludwig shrugged at his bother's word as if to say 'try it yourself'.

Ludwig eyed Feliciano who had moved to sit in the back with Antonio and Francis. Three of them looking excited as Francis pulled his signature cookies from his backpack. The blond glanced back to his brother who now sat at the driver seat, expressionless, steering wheel in his hands.

"Where is your other friend? The one with weird hair cut. I couldn't get his name right every time I try pronouncing it" Gilbert tried his best to be specific.

"It's Kiku. Apparently he came down with a serious cold. I heard that he got this one back with him from Japan when he was visiting his grandparents' shrine for New Year's Eve."

"Woah, that's quite too long for a normal cold. You sure it is not 'that' kind of cold? The kind 'we' all used to get once in a while?" Gilbert nodded towards Francis who carefully handed him some macaroons. Ludwig was the one grabbing them instead.

"Can't say for sure" the younger blond put a lavender color cookie in his brother's mouth. He proceeded to gulp down another cookie that resembled a tiramisu cake. The look of utter happiness filled his face. Only Gilbert who sat with him in the front was able to witness such rare occurrence.

After a mild chaos (a result of high sugar intake) in the back seat died down, Ludwig sneaked a glance to check on the sleeping passengers. He turned back to the driver who seemed to pay full attention to the icy road before them.

"Bruder, about the other day…" Ludwig paused to see if his brother reacted to his blurt.

"…"

"I still don't know what's going on in my head. But I just want to say…" he glanced at the silver blonde who still had his eyes stuck to the driving lane.

"…"

"I'm sorry for snapping at you"

"Don't mention it" the corners of Gilbert's lips curled upward slightly "I'm glad to see you're back to your usual self today. And that's all I would ever wish for" His eyes softened down for a moment before it turned back to a hard stare as he was still mindful of the road. Ludwig finally let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He suspected the reason behind his tensing up was because he didn't feel comfortable with the position he was in with his brother. After all, it was not everyday that he was the one who had to apologize to his older sibling (usually it was the other way around)

"Oh, I heard from one of the student committees that you're joining the buddy game this year?" the younger blond finally found some other topic to ease the tension. However, Gilbert didn't show much interest.

"Yeah, I am. It's more out of gratitude though. Since if I didn't butt in, she'll probably get threaten every single day by her secret stalker instead of a secret taker like the game suppose to be"

"But still, it's rare for you to feel compassion for someone you barely know" Ludwig raised his brow. He sounded teasing but his tone was serious. Gilbert was certain he was the only person who would ever catch a mild sense of humor from his younger brother.

"You're talking like you know who I'm taking in. Did you look up from the name list? That was sneaky, West" Gilbert sneered at his counterpart. His mischievous grin started to crawl back on his face.

"Hey, I did not! It is just the way you talk about your 'buddy' that hints you might know the person on a more personal level" Ludwig huffed at the accusation.

Gilbert smirked at that _'Sharp as always'_ he mused to himself as he glanced back at his brother "Well, we did meet a few times. But nothing more than acquaintances"

"Hmm, if you say so…" Ludwig decided to give up his little pursue. They were arriving at the parking lot outside of the hotel they would be staying for the weekend. Gilbert pulled to a stop on one of the closest lots so they wouldn't have much trouble carrying their stuff down to the entrance. Ludwig spun out of his seat and walked to the trunk to get his bag and his snowboard (and readied his other arm to carry Feliciano's as well), leaving Gilbert to take care of the rude awakening of the other three.

"Alright, I'll come back for the rest" he smiled to himself, feeling a bit relieved that everything hadn't gone out of plan so far. He failed to notice an approaching figure behind as he was about to move out from the spot.

"I'll help" an equally cheerful tone as Feliciano chimed in. But Ludwig was in for an even more surprised since it was not his friend's voice that he was hearing.

The last girl on earth whom he wanted to see was standing beside him, hovering into the trunk of the van. The new student was hooking her fingers to the handle of the more lighter looking bags and slid them passed her wrist to rest them on her forearm. She lifted the bags while looking at the bewildered golden blond German, smiling at him innocently like she already forgot the embarrassment from their last encounter.

"Belle and Lily are already inside, talking to the staff. It seems like someone made a mistake, reserving only one room for our group" she grin sheepishly.

Ludwig felt his eyes were threatened to come out of their sockets. The probability of the one responsible for the mistake was most likely someone in the group since it was Feliciano who made a reservation. But at this rate, they might not be able to check in at all and that disappoint him greatly.

"No, I mentioned the cabin and not the room" Ludwig heard Feliciano's whine as he and you entered the hotel. The two of you came to stop next to Gilbert who had his hands rested lazily on his waist, an annoying frown was apparent between his brows.

"Give them here" he eyed the bags in your hands. You obediently handed them over. Your gaze followed his hands as he placed the bags at one corner next to the entrance. Ludwig walked over to Feliciano and started asking him for more details before he decided to take care of the matter himself.

"Always reliable" Gilbert muttered with a faint smile. You were not sure if he only wanted to keep that statement private but since you heard him you decided that you wanted to carry on the conversation.

"Maybe you want to be more like him?"

Gilbert narrowed his eyes as he looked at you "Be more like him? I think you're getting off track there little miss. He is who he is now because he modeled after ME" Gilbert looked at the golden blond who was now fishing an email from Feliciano's inbox to show to the receptionist.

"What do you mean?"

"Aw, I'm surprised a gossip guru like you didn't know that he is my younger brother" Gilbert snorted at the face you were making. It really was a surprise to you, although it wasn't a big surprise given their almost similar faces. Their personalities were night and day different.

"I'm surprise he grow up to be such an earnest person while having a big brother like you" you realized your tease was a bit over the line but your mouth had already ran loose.

"Oh? Talking like you know us already?" a tick was formed on Gilbert's forehead. His right eye twitched slightly as he panned his face in your direction.

"Sorry, that was too far of a tease. I know you're not bad yourself. Or else you wouldn't help me when I were in a pinch in the cafeteria the other day" you forced a smile, hoping he would let your rudeness slide just once.

Gilbert was taken back a bit. He blankly stared at you for a moment before broke out a grin that you knew he had finally let down his guard. Ludwig also came back to the group with a set of keys in his hand, apparently just won the argument and secured everyone a place to stay warm and sleep for the weekend.

"Thank you, for helping me back then" you whispered to Gilbert as everyone swung their own bags on their shoulders. Belle had walked in together with Antonio and Francis. The three had Ludwig and Feliciano led the way while Lily stayed back, waiting for both of you, eyeing Gilbert and you with unreadable expression.

"Alright, I don't know you can say 'thank you' properly like some educated people do but you've finally proved me wrong" Gilbert chuckled light-heartedly while patting his hand on your head as you pouted and huffed along side him.


End file.
